The present invention relates to a cleaning device for vehicle bodies, preferably of passenger cars and trucks, with at least one transport device for the car bodies which are transported through the cleaning chamber of the cleaning device and are subjected to a stream of compressed air. The stream of compressed air is supplied via at least one lateral compressed air nozzle and at least one top compressed air nozzle, and the cleaning device further comprises at least one vacuum device for removing the compressed air from the cleaning chamber.
In such cleaning devices the car body to be cleaned is transported on the transport device through the cleaning chamber of the cleaning device. The compressed air exiting from the lateral compressed air nozzle and the top compressed air nozzle removes dust and dirt particles from the car body which are then removed by the vacuum device. These cleaning devices with respect to the constructive design are matched to the respective application. This monolithic construction has the disadvantage that, for example, a design change, adaptation or extension of the cleaning device is not possible. For such cases, a new cleaning device must be mounted. As certain components of the cleaning device fail, the needed repairs of the cleaning device is very complicated and cumbersome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the cleaning device of the aforementioned kind such that it is of a constructively simple design and that it can be adapted without complications to special applications.